Birthday Present
by Susanrocksy
Summary: It's the 4th of July, Alfred's birthday and Arthur has a special birthday present for him. One-shot; mpreg.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers or any of its characters. They belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

He was happy.

No, wait. Happy was an understatement. He was euphoric. If it wasn't for the fact that his boyfriend was still sleeping in the other room, he would have screamed and laughed and cried out in joy! But he had to calm himself.

_Calm down, Arthur. You can cry as loud as you wish once you told him._

And that was the best part. He already had exactly in mind how he would tell him. Bless the Lord that it was the 4th of July.

He slowly stood up, trying his best to not make any noises, while he exited the bathroom and went over to their bed. It was a king-sized bed, of course, and Alfred was occupying at least a good half off it.

He climbed on the bed and made himself comfortable on his boyfriend's left, lying on his side, one hand keeping up his head while the other was fixing Alfred's hair. He started brushing away the lock of blonde hair that was falling down on Alfred's face.

Arthur saw how his lover started to slowly wake up, groaning and trying to cover his head with the blankets. He turned to the right and managed to put the sheets over his head. Arthur had to chuckle. It was a simple and childish gesture, but Arthur was so full of hormones, he didn't care. He simply found it adorable.

He leaned over, slightly shaking Alfred's shoulder. Alfred turned back in his initial position, facing the ceiling, and opened one eye, only one, to look at Arthur. He closed it again and lovingly smiled at him. "Good morning, Iggy"

"Good morning, dear"

Alfred's eyes went open wide, his expression filled with surprise. "Dude, are you alright?"

Arthur blinked a few times "I'm fine, why?"

"I called you Iggy and you didn't react"

Arthur giggled. "Really?" He went to sit on top of Alfred, hands on his muscular chest and leaned in. He placed his lips on Alfred's, initiating a long and passionate kiss. His boyfriend reacted immediately, kissing back and holding him with his strong hands by his waist.

As they moved apart, Arthur couldn't stop himself from giggling. Alfred was still wondering why his boyfriend was so strange this morning.

Arthur looked down at his boyfriend's confused face and smiled. "Happy birthday, Alfie"

He gave him a peck on the lips.

"Thank-" his eyes widened once again "Wait. Did you just call me Alfie?"

Arthur made the most innocent face he could do. "I did? Do you mind?"

Alfred just looked at him, mouth agape. Arthur giggled and extended a hand to close his boyfriend's mouth. "Artie? Are you alright? Are you sick or something?"

"No. I'm perfectly fine" He gave him a big and shiny smile. Alfred raised one of his eyebrows, but Arthur just giggled again.

"OK, I guess" He looked at Arthur's face, his expression gone from surprised to sweet and warm, while he gently caressed Arthur's bare legs. He was only wearing an old t-shirt of Alfred, who thought that he simply looked adorable and... well... sexy in it.

"So.."

"Hmm?" Arthur's expression was as soft as that of his lover.

"Where's my present?" Arthur burst out in laughter, while his boyfriend just grinned at him. Once he calmed himself, he simply said: "Here"

Alfred gave him a questioning look. "Where?"

He just kept smiling at his confused boyfriend. "Here"

"C'mon, Artie!" he whined. Arthur just shook his head and repeated: "It's here"

Alfred rolled his eyes. "I never thought of the British Empire as one to play silly games"

Now Arthur was glaring at him, but he started giggling once again as he saw the apologetic look in his lover's eyes. He then proceeded to take one of the hands on his waist in his. Alfred looked first at the hand and then back at Arthur's slightly embarrassed face. "Like I said-" he place Alfred's right hand on his lower stomach "-it's here".

Alfred watched closely how his hand was moved to rest on Arthur's belly, eyes widening as soon as he realized what exactly his present was. He jerked up, nearly knocking down Arthur in the process and looked at his hand again. "Y-you mean... y-you... really?"

Arthur slowly nodded, cheeks red because of embarrassment, while he intently watched Alfred's reaction. "You're going to be father, Alfred" he smiled sheepishly.

Alfred raised his head and saw Arthur's intense look. Then his lips curled up into a smile, which became a grin until he started chuckling and burst into loud laughter. He took Arthur in his arms, hugging him tightly, with his right hand never leaving its position on Arthur's belly. He then pulled back to look at his lover, with a wide grin on his face. It was his turn to giggle, while he took Arthur's face in both his hands and pressed his lips on his boyfriend's. They stayed like that for a while, sharing a passionate kiss, coming from the bottom of their heart.

It was Alfred who pulled back first, both breathing heavy. "I-" pant "I.. love you so much, Artie. Thank you"

He pulled him again in a hug, nearly crushing Arthur.

"This is the best birthday present ever"

That was it for Arthur. He burst out in tears, laughing at the same time, while he buried his face into Alfred's chest.

After a while, they pulled back, tears still rolling down on both faces, as Alfred pecked Arthur's lips and then started to give him butterfly kisses all over the face, on the nose, on his bare neck.

Arthur just giggled at the gesture. Alfred pulled back again, wiping away the tears on Arthur's cheeks with his thumb.

"I love you, United Kingdom of Great Britain and Norther Ireland"

Arthur smiled softly at the father of his child.

"I love you, too, United States of America"


End file.
